Alastor
Alastor is the God of the Crimson Realm to whom Shana is bound. Alastor is considered to be one of the strongest of all Lords and Denizens and in fact being one of the true Gods of the Crimson Realm. But even so, he tries to keep the Denizens from consuming Power of Existence. He is also reffered to as,"The God of Atonement" and is greatly feared by Denizens. Appearance In his sealed form, he expresses his will through a divine vessel called Cocytus, which takes the form of a pendant when he is under Shana's contract and a hand accessory in Mathilde's case, both forms sharing a pitch-black gem. Alastor's true form, as described in animation movie is of a massive creature with the form of a minotaur with large wings similar to a bat's wings. He is completely covered in flames which has the ability to incinerate humans, Crimson Denizen and Lords and everything in his path. Personality Alastor is like a father-figure to Shana and cares for her, as he had watched over the future Flaming-Haired Blazing-Eyed Hunter as she grew up and usually tells her stories (particularly about his former Flame Haze, Mathilde Saint-Omer). He seems to have the personality of a typical king (in his case, of another world), as he speaks in a regal tone and is ever mindful of disciplining Shana. He and Shana seem to have a parent-child dynamic at first, but Alastor is aware that Shana must grow up and maybe trying to adapt. Background 'The Great War' Before the Great War, Alastor chooses to not participate in the sealing ceremony of the Snake of the Festival. However, he actively participates in the conflict following the Snake's sealing, where he, under a contract with Mathilde Saint-Omer, defeats the forces of the Crimson Realm, and ultimately, the leader of the Crimson Realm organization Töten Glocke, Asiz. Unfortunately, the victory is due to a sacrifice in his contractor's part, as his beloved Mathilde perishes the moment she summons Alastor through the ceremony called Tenpa Jōsai (Heaven-breaking, Earth-sundering). After the end of the Great War, with Wilhelmina Carmel and Merihim, they head off to the Tendōkyū, where he stays inside a Treasure Tool called Caina as the Flame Haze searches for the candidates for the next "Flame-Haired Burning-Eyed Hunter". Hundreds of years later, they finally found a child perfectly fits to be the vessel of the true Crimson God. 'Second Great War' After Shana's defeat, he follows Yuji and a few member of Bal Masqué then travel to the rift between the human world and the Crimson Realm, the place where the body of the Snake of the Festival is sealed to know his intentions. Through various battle and tactical planning, Shana together with him and her team returns to fight Yuji Sakai as they realize the mirrored world would cause imbalance of Power of Existence in the far distant future if Denizens consumes Power of Existence recklessly. Through ensuing battles, Shana and Margery Daw succesfully re constructed the Restriction Spell to include a Law that humans can never be consumed in Xanadu. This is a last ditch effort as Shana team is too small to prevent the creation of Xanadu, so they merely wanted to protect the Xanadu humans instead. As they feel relieved that their plan worked, Shana is agitated to see Yuji Sakai smiling. Yuji Sakai, foreseen such plan revealed that the whole Restriction Spell is a secondary effect. In reality, the only requirement is to wait till midnight so that Reiji Maigo would refill, during that time he ask the Professor to place a special Restriction Spell to obtain extremely vast amount of Power of Existence under his control, where he can direct it to the creation of Xanadu and null the Law placed by Shana. Shana and her team has not been beaten, but clearly lost, can only watch helplessly on the creation of Xanadu. However, Yuji Sakai, as the God of the Festival hears the Denizens wish as well as the Flame Hazes wish, did not undone the Law placed by Shana. 'Post-Second Great War' He together with Shana and Margery Daw in the final battle to face Yuji. During the battle Sakai Yuji activated the green crystal and cast it on Yoshida Kazumi, with the last plea for her to agree. The spell activates and it restored all the destruction caused at Misaki City and healed damaged people although he regretted that dead people cannot be revived. Shana asked Sakai Yuji what is his intention and he replied that in order to atone the killing of Flame Hazes and Humans on his quest, he will travel to Xanadu that has no Misaki City alone to teach Denizens and humans to coexist peacefully, even if it takes thousands of years so that he can finally be together with Shana without guilt. Shana and Alastor, however was furious with his philosophy of severe self punishment, They used their tremendous strength to overpowered Sakai Yuji and leads to his defeat. Later, after Shana and Yuji embraced and kissed, the Spiral Organ unresticted Spell activated and Sakai Yuji becomes a "solid existence", as prophecised by himself - something more then a normal torch or a mystes. As Yuji Sakai and Shana delights at this revelation, he, Yuji and Shana departed to Xanadu. Powers and Abilities Tenpa Jōsai'' (Heaven-breaking, Earth-sundering)'' ''': Unlike other lords that requires a lot of Power of Existence from human to manifest their forms, Alastor's contractor can perform a summoning ceremony of the God of Atonement that, instead, uses Denizens around him as the source of the Power of Existence. This method is his Flame Haze's last resort; as no Flame Haze had survived after using it before. In the novel, the only time Tenpa Jōsai is performed is in the final battle of the Great War. Mathilde summoned Alastor as the last resort the stop Asiz from succeeding his plan to create the entity from Tis (his beloved contractor) and his own existence aka "The Descendant of Both Worlds". '''Flame of Retribution Trivia *His title is widely translated as "Flame of Heaven" while, in its Japanese, is more likely means " The Conflagration that incinerates both Heaven and Earth". *His flame color is described as the "color which burned everything into ashes". *Alastor is originally a name used for a class of demons in Christian demonology. A variation of this name is used by Edward Alexander Crowley in his new name Aleister. *Shana is Alastor's second contractor and Mathilde was his first contractor. *It is said that only Alastor himself could completely destroy another Gods. Nevertheless, he didn't join the first war to defeat the Snake of the Festival, the God of Creation. *Alastor briefly appears in Toaru Kagaku no Railgun (Special 1), Saten tries to buy a Gekota toy from the stand, but is instead offered the necklace that Alastor takes the form of. Category:Characters Category:Crimson Lords Category:Contracted Crimson Lords Category:Crimson Gods